My Popular Self
by Summergirl660
Summary: What happens if Belly has never been to the summer house? And Taylors going with her? Taylor and Belly rule their school and instead of going to the pool with their friends they go to Belly's mothers best friends summer house? What will happen then?
1. Chapter 1: The Newbie

**IMPORTANT NOTE- Taylor is the same, Belly is Taylor (They have the same personality and are both popular)**

**Shes rich**

**No one calls her Belly expet her mom and some other peps.  
**

**Belly's P.O.V  
**

I don't wanna go. The summer house, I mean. Then I'll be leaving ALL of my millions of friends. I can't even remember some of their names...ANYWAY, Tay is going with me, and I'm super happy. Taylor and I rule our school, and everyone looks up to us. We can get teachers to do whatever we want them to do. I love being me.

Mom say that I have to go because I need to meet Susannah, whoever she is. She has two sons, Jeremiah and Conrad, one is 1 year older and the other is 2. Tay already called the 2 year older one.

"Izz, did you get my text?" Taylor asked. I looked down at my iPhone.

_Your brother drives like a little girl. I would be surprised if we made it today. _

"True, very True." I turned around in my seat to face her and nodded. "Hey Steven, go a little faster, please."

"Theres a speed limit for a reason." Steven said, "plus, where pulling in the driveway."

I looked out my window and saw a simple-looking beach house. My jaw almost dropped. I'm living _here. _No, this has to be a mistake. It's so..ugly.

When the roar of the engage stopped I stepped out of the car. I walked to the trunck and grabbed my 4 big pink bags. one has make-up, the other two have clothes, and the last one has shoes.

"Let me help you with that." A unfamiliar voice said behind me, I turned around to see a very cute guy. He had long-but-not-too-long-hair and brown eyes "Hi, I'm Jeremiah."

I smiled a big toothy smile. He grabbed my bags and walked to the house. Maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad. I still had to meet Conrad.

~~SummerGirl~~

I sat in my room and looked around. Wallpaper peeling in the corners, sheets that looked older than me. I sighed at the sight of my room and collapsed on one of the twin beds.

_Knock knock_

Someone opened the door.

"Hello, I'm Susannah." A nice looking lady said as she walked in. She sat on the bed with me. "I'm so happy you came."

"Mother made me come."

Susannah sighed. "I bet she did. Your mother and I have been friends forever. She just wanted you to meet me, I guess."

I nodded, I really didn't care right now. I wanted to get to the beach and get a tan.

"Have you met everyone?"

"No, I have not met Conrad."

"Conrad!" She yelled.

I heard fast footsteps sweep across the hall. Suddenly a boy came running in.

**Conrad's P.O.V**

"Conrad!" Mother yelled.

I quickly got up from my bed and bolted toward the new girls room.

"Mom? Are you alright?" I said sounding worried.

I looked around the room, my eyes falling on a girl with long light brown hair.

"This is Isabel." Mother said and left the room closing the door behind her.

"You can call me Izzy." She said. I walked over to her bed and sat down,

But that was really boring.

"I'll call you Belly." I said

"You can call me Izzy." She corrected.

"Belly."

**Belly's P.O.V**

He was so cute. Extremely. I can't believe he wants to call me Belly.

The door flied open and Taylor came running in.

"Izzy, they only have two bathrooms!" She exclaimed. She saw me and Conrad on the bed and raised and eyebrow.

"Izz, you're finally getting rid of your virginity!"

I blushed a dark red color. Conrad seemed to notice.

"You a virgin?" He asked suprised. He eyed me up and down. I was tots used to this.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Alive, Don't Worry

**I just wanted to say that this is totally opposite of her and that's why I wanted to write it. Hope you like chapter 2!**

**Belly's P.O.V**

I flipped my hair over my shoulder, "well, ya, I am. So what?"

Conrad just sat there with his eyes glued to the floor. He finally gulped and said, "it's just that you're really pretty."

~SummerGirl~

I walked outside later that night and let the cool air hit my face. I didn't like it here. It was all so...plain. There was nothing to do. No fun parties to go to. Someone's hand crept its way around my stomach, and I squeaked. I spinned around into Jeremiah.

"Haha. I scared you didn't I?" He laughed, "and what was with the squeak?"

"That's how I scream," I said in a quiet voice. I have always been embarrassed about my squeak. That's how I scream. I have no idea why. **(A/N: I squeak instead of scream too!)**

Jeremiah seemed to pick up on my embarrassment and stopped laughing. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't noticed that you hate your squeak."

We sat in a quiet bliss for a while till a evil smile creep its way to his lips. His strong arms picked up my fragile body and flung me into the pool; the cold water surrounding me. Funny thing about me is I can't swim. I tried swimming to the top but couldn't. I finally made it to the top for a quick second to scream, but this time it wasn't a squeaking sound it was a real scream. I heard someone coming into the pool too, and suddenly two big arms picked me up and brought me to the top. I took in a huge breath of air and coughed out water. I turned to see Conrad soaking wet and Jeremiah sitting there with a look on his face like he just killed someone.

"Izzy! Are you okay?" Jeremiah asked.

"I'm fine," I replied sheepishly before more water came up.

"Belly, I don't think you're fine. Come on, I think you should rest." Conrad said; his hair dripping.

"Stop calling me Belly!" I replied at the same time Jeremiah said, "why are you calling her Belly?"

"It's her new nickname." I groaned. This was not what I planned when I came here. Well, I didn't even want to come here. Mother forced me. Taylor stepped out from the slidding doors.

"Hey babe! Are you coming to the board walk with-" she started and stopped when she saw me. Her hands went to her face almost like she was covering it. "Are you okay?!"

"Ya, I'm fine... just almost died. No biggie." She ran over and hugged me. I looked over at Jeremiah and saw that he looked like, he was about to cry. I put my hands over his. "It's okay. I'm _alive."_

He got up and left. Conrad said, "he's just upset."

"No, really? I didn't think that, " I rolled my eyes. I tried to leave but Conrad pulled me down.

"He gets depressed when the people he loves gets hurt," his eyes stared into mine without an expression. Whats with the staring? After a couple seconds I left. When I got inside I saw Jeremiah sitting at the kitchen table.

"I'm not mad," I said, "you didn't kill me."

His head didn't go up when he said "I almost did."

"But you I _didn't,_" I contiuned. "You didn't know I couldn't swim."

He didn't saw anything as the chair grunted with his weight as he pushed it back. I stood there for a minute before pushing the chair in and going to get changed and wash my face. I was online when Taylor walked in.

"You need to talk to him."

"Huh?" She stared at me like I ate the last piece of bread. "I get it; you want me to talk to Jeremiah. Well, I already did."

"I think he likes you. Or me. Probably me."

"Tay, stay on topic."

"I am on topic!"

I went to sleep after that. Around 3:00 AM I founnd myself waking up and couldn't go back to sleep so I pulled on my flipflops and walked out of the room

**Review! Please? Sorry about the boring chapter! `-`**

**~SummerGirl660**


	3. Chapter 3: Would You Expect That?

**I don't own The Summer I Turned Pretty!**

**Chapter 3:**

**Belly's P.O.V**

My feet led me to the pool. I pulled off my flip flops and sat at the edge. Why didn't I lesrn how to swim agedes ago?I really didn't want anyone to know. It's not something I'm proud of.

"I could teach you," a fimilar voice said behind me. I turned around and saw Conrad staring me down. Again.

"Huh?" What was he talking about?

"If you want," said Conrad, "I could teach you how to swim."

"Really?!" I almost screamed I was so happy. "You would do that?!"

"Sure. Tomorrow at 3 PM."

"But I don't want anyone to know..." I said sheepishly.

"Okay then. We'll start now."

We walked back to our rooms to get changed. As I was in my room I noticed Taylor was gone. I put on my strapless light pink bikini and walked to Conrad's room. I didn't bother to knock and walked in. Taylor and Conrad were making out on his bed.

"T-Taylor?" She didn't even get to talk because I ran to Jeremiah's room one door over. I knock slightly and pushed open the door. He sat there in his clothes typing on his laptop when I walked in. He looked up, and started crying. Next thing I knew, his arms were around me and the door was closed; locking out the bad.

"What's wrong?" His soft voice broke through my thoughts.

"C-Conrad a-and T-Taylor were k-k-kissing."

He kissed the top of my head. "I'm sorry, but I have to tell you something." I looked into his warm eyes. "Conrad hurts everyone he meets."

I nodded, "I could tell."

"Now, can you tell me why you're in that sexy bikini?" He let out a little chuckle.

"C-Conrad was going to teach me how to swim."

"Well if you want I could teach you instead of him." He talked so softly that my heart almost broke.

"I would love that. Can we do it now?" He nodded and I turned around so he could get changed.

~SummerGirl~

"Stop it!" I was laughing to hard so it came out like a whisper, but he seemed to hear me.

"Never!"

Jeremiah was chasing me around the pool. The sunrise was just starting to show, and we have been out here for hours. Jeremiah finally tought me how to swim about an hour ago, and now was testing out my skills. I had to admit swimming was fun.

"You'll never get me!"

About a minute later his hand was at my legs and pulling me closer. He pulled me so I could face him, and put a strand of hair behind my ear. I looked up at him and he started to lean down. I met him halfway, and then we were kissing. It wasn't forced like a lot of guys I dated this was soft and gentle.

**Third Person P.O.V**

Conrad sat at the sliding door watching Izzy and Jeremiah have fun. Then, he saw them kissing. Conrad grabbed a chair and through it against the wall. He felt terrible for kissing Taylor, but she started it.

**Flashback**

_Conrad sat on his bed waiting for Belly. The door opened and in walked Taylor. Conrad groaned. Taylor walked over to him and started kissing him. He kissed her back. He didn't even here the door open._

_"T-Taylor?" Belly ran out of the room. He was about to go after her when he heared the door to Jeremiah's room open. He pushed Taylor off of him and locked the door. _

_"You'll come to me one day." Taylor's muffled voice called from the closed door. Conrad sighed. He knew he hated her the first time he saw her._

**Done! Hope you liked it. Don't worry, the walls fine. It's still a wall. Review?**


	4. Chapter 4: What are you doing here?

**This is chapter 4! YAY! Thanks for the positive comments! Sorry about taking so long! **

**Belly's P.O.V**

I Have a boyfriend. His name is Adam. He's sweet, caring, and crazy. Crazy about me, I mean. So, I felt really bad about what happened between me and Jere. _Knock knock._

"I got it!" I yelled from my room and bolted to the door, but Conrad got there first. Adam. He was here at the summer house. "Adam!" I ran to him and hugged him.

"Izzy!" His voice muffled in my hair. "I haven't seen you in days."

"I can't believe you came!" We stopped hugging and his eyes directed to Conrad. "Oh! This is Conrad. Conrad, this is Adam!" They did the weird fist thing boys do.

"Adam!" Taylor's slim figure walked down the stairs. The hugged, and jealousy ran through my body. Adam was handsome, but not as handsome as Conrad. He had short, light brown hair that I loved running my hand through when we kissed and dark green eyes that I loved so much. I loved our morning runs before school and our late night coffee runs. But most importantly, I loved him. Wait, love?

"Sorry to interrupt but what are you doing here?" Conrad's voice broke my thoughts.

"Can't I visit my girlfriend?" Adam asked and slid his arm around my waist. Conrad's confusion melted away and was replaced with a mask that I couldn't make out.

"Wanna go upstairs?" I asked. He agreed and followed me. Once my bedroom door was closed we started making out. His arm started slipping under my shirt and I backed up. I couldn't go along with this. I was young; this would ruin my life, wouldn't it? He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. I hated how I couldn't give him what he wanted, but I just couldn't do it.

**Conrad's P.O.V**

'What were they doing in there?' I thought as I paced my room. There was a knock on the door as the door slowly opened. Taylor walked in wearing barely anything. She didn't say anything, but the grin on her face did the talking. I stopped dead in my tracks with a annoyed look on my face hopping she would just leave.

"No, Taylor, I don't want to kiss you," I said before anything happened. "I don't like you."

"You will," her lips barley grazed mine before she left.

**Whatya think? Tell me in the comments! Please? Sorry this is a short chapter, it's just I wanted to upload since I didn't in FOREVER! PM me if you're bored because I am too!**

**As always, **

**~SummerGirl**


	5. Chapter 5: In The End You Find The Truth

**Hi! Thanks for reading this! It means so much to me, I love love love to write. Hope you like it.**

Belly's P.O.V

"Jeremiah, this is Adam, my boyfriend," I said. Jere looked confused at first, then angry.

"Wait! But we-" he started but I finished for him. "Hugging isn't cheating silly!"

"But we-" I dragged Jere to a different room, "kissed." He finished.

"That was a mistake," I said. "It didn't mean anything. It just happened."

Jere looked at his feet, a sudden sadness washing over him like a wave. Wait, did he like me? No, he couldn't. Or could he? Conrad walked into the kitchen and looked at Jere, then at me with his cold, dark eyes. His hair was messy from sleep and he was wearing a swimsuit. He looked like he was ready to kill Jeremiah.

"What are you doing?" He talked calmly, but you could tell it was forced.

"Were just talking about how she cheated on her boyfriend," Jere finally looked up.

"What?!" Adam walked in. "You did what?!"

"I'm so sorry!" I almost screamed.

"You know what, I'm sick of you. Were over."

"What?!" I said. "But I never broke up with you when you cheated on me!"

"Wait, what?" He turned around. "You knew about Taylor?"

"What? Taylor!"

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Taylor walked in with a huge smile that soon faded when she saw my glare. "What?"

"You little bitch!" I punched her right in the nose. "How dare you!"

Conrad grabbed me under my armpits. "YOU SLEPT WITH MY BOYFRIEND AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME?!"

"Oh, um, I'm sorry?" She shrugged.

"Get the fuck off of me," I shrugged Conrad off me. "You sleep with my boyfriend and your sorry? Who does that?"

"Who steals someones crush?!"

"You NEVER told me you liked him!"

She ran over to me and punched me in the face. I glared at her as shock registered her soft face. Anger seemed to pour out of me, but I didn't want to hurt her again. So, I did what I do best.

I ran.

**Thanks for the great comments! Sorry but I don't know what to do for this, but I have some ideas. Thank you again!**


	6. Chapter 6: Why Is This Happening To Me!

BELLY'S POV

I ran as far down the beach as my legs would allow me. I sat in the sand, but I didn't cry. No, I wouldn't cry. I couldn't believe Adam would do that to me. He said he carried about me, he said he carried. He said he love me. I'm stupid for believing him. Aren't I? This is so confusing! I have three guys I like. Who do I choose.

I looked back at the beach house to see Conrad and Jere running out. They looked worried as they searched the beach. Jere yelled at Con and Jere shoved him back. Conrad didn't even flinch as his fist connected to Jere's soft face. I didn't even notice my legs were running till I was right next to them.

"Stop!" My screams were barely above their hateful words that came out their mouths

"Conrad! You know I like her! So back off!"

Was this about me? But, why?

"STOP!" I screamed to the point where I felt my lungs were about to explode. They both stopped and backed away from each other. Tears blurred my vision.

"Belly-" Conrad started, but my hands connection with his cheek stopped him dead in his tracks.

Jere flinched as my gaze fixed to him, thinking I would slap him. My face softened as my hand went to his cheek; gently running my finger down his cut. His eyes looked hopwful and a smile crept its way to my face. I looped my hand with his and walked him into the house. I sat him down at the table and went to get the first aid kit. Conrad walked in with his head hung low.

"What the hell, Conrad?" I looked at him as his sorry eyes met mine.

"I'm sorry," he walked away with shame.

Shaking my head, I went back to Jere and cleaned his wound. This is all my fault. I shouldn't even be here.

At midnight I grabbed my bags, purse, and keys. I was about to open the door when a sound came from the living room. I froze. After a few seconds of trying to build courage to fight the robber, I turned on my heels. Conrad stared back at me, then my bags. Confusion spread through him like a wave.

"I, um," my throat started closing up as he walked over and set the bags on the ground. He leaned in closer and stopped, waiting for me to stop him.

And I did.

I walked back up to Jere and got into his soft, warm bed and snuggled up against him. I felt even happier with Jere then Adam. And at that moment, my life felt complete.

**What did you think? I was looking for my phone and for some, weird reason, I found it in the trash can. Yay...not. REVIEW! Please?!**


	7. Chapter 7: Is This The End?

**Thank you SO much for reviewing guys! And thank you so much to the guest that smiles when they see that I have updated! You made ME smile. :) **

**I write what I know :)**

**Belly's POV**

I sat up pushing my feet to the floor. Jere mumbled a little and turned over. I didn't want to leave him. I felt so safe there. But I needed to find him. Pulling myself up, I got dressed and ran downstairs. Conrad sat at the kicthen table, waiting for me.

"Adam and Taylor are gone," he said.

"I'm not looking for them," he stare went up to me. "I need to talk to you. What did you guys fight about?"

"You," he stated smiply.

"I don't understand why."

"Have you seen yourself? You're beautiful and your personality is great. When you're not around Taylor."

I stood up and walked out to the beach.

Great. He pulled me in again. Now I love him. Again. How could you not? Those arms you just want to melt into-no. No, I will not think about him. I made up my mind. I'm in love with Jeremiah. This is so confusing!

I sat in the sand, drawing broken hearts in the sand. When I was younger I had depression, and it was really hard sometimes. I have a confession, I'm Emo. Yep, but being liked and popular overcame what music and clothes I liked. I really wanted to be myself, but society said otherwise. So, I threw away everything and started over, trading black for pink along the way. And I still hate pink to this day. I was bullied as a kid, so I hated myself even more.

But I was done. I was done with everything, even living. Buckits of tears came pouring out as I pulled a small, hidden blade from my pocket. I pulled it up to my wrist, wanting to end my life. It would be esier that way.

"No one will notice, no one cares, you're not worth it," I whispered to myself. I turned the blade in the sunlight. "You're worthless, a nothing."

**SORRY! I really like this story, do you? Review! Thank to everyone that loves it and follows it even if you don't press the follow story button! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	8. Chapter 8: I love both of you

Belly's POV

I put the blade to my wrist.

"Stop!" A voice called out. Conrad pulled the blade away. I wasn't mad, I was _pissed._

"Give. It. Back."

"No."

I tried to grab it, but he put it high above his head. I gave up, I fell to the ground and started to sob. My life sucked. Everyone hated me. I even hated me. I was ugly and fat. I cheated on an amazing guy. Even if he cheated on me first. Maybe if I wasn't a terrible person he wouldn't have cheated. Strong arms held my waist as I cried into their chest. I looked up at the person holding me. Jeremiah looked back at me with worried eyes. I pushed him away and his eyes were replaced with confusion.

I looked away. "Where's Conrad?" I didn't dare look at him after that excapted my mouth. I turned around.

"Don't," his voice cut through the air like a knife. "He's going to hurt you. I won't. Run away with me. I'll love you forever."

I was a stone image. I couldn't move. What do I do? I turned around to face him and Conrad was behind him. Great. I looked at Jere. I knew who I was going to choose.

"Yes, I'll run away with you," I smiled at Jere. He picked me up and spinned me around as I laughed. He joined in too.

Jere was easy to be with, funny, and adorable. Conrad was stiff, boring, but hot. See why I picked Jere? I could easily love him. I was falling hard.

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! **


	9. Chapter 9: What Did I Just Say?

**If you don't like my story, then leave. You don't have to read it. K? By the way I changed my name from Summergirl660 to Emogirl660. So I'm the same person.**

**Belly's POV**

I packed up my bags and went downstairs to wait for Jeremiah. I have only known these boys for a little while, but it feels like I've known them forever. I really loved both of them. Conrad was at the bottom of the stairs when I walked down the stairs. He looked like he was struggling with something.

"Please. Don't go," Conrad looked sick. "I don't want you too."

"Too bad," my voice came out as a whisper. "You had your chance to tell me, and you didn't."

He grabbed my hands. "Please," he whimpered.

"You lost, Conrad." I walked outside and sat in the car. Jeremiah came out later with a black and blue eye.

"What happened!" My voice filled the silence of the night.

"Nothing," he smiled weakly. "It doesn't matter."

I sat there looking out the window into the dark, thinking about the two boys I love. 2 hours later I was at Jere's house. I walked in to the large house and smiled.

Jere hugged me and said, "I'm going to get the bags."

I walked up the stairs and saw four rooms. I pushed open the first one and stepped inside. Bare walls looked at me. The room didn't have a lot of furniture and was like someone with OCD lived here. It couldn't be Jere's. I noticed a guitar in the corner and picked it up. The strings whispered to me as I played.

"That sounds really good," Jere's voice filled the room and I jumped. He chuckled and walked over to me. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"I was just looking around," I answered. "Where's your room?"

He grabbed my hand and led me to the next room. The first thing I thought was: this is a mess. I wish I was kidding. I also wish I could see the floor.

"Sorry for the mess."

"No kidding," I mumbled under my breath.

He didn't seem to hear me and went to pick things and guess what was underneath? More stuff! Joy. I wish he was like Conrad. Wait, what?

**Done! Sorry this is a bad and boring chapter. I just wanted to tell you again incase you didn't read the top: I changed my name from summergirl660 to emogirl660. I just didn't want to be fake anymore. Sorry if you hate it.**


	10. Chapter 10: What Do I Do Now?

**HIYA! Sorry again for not updating. Sometimes I get these feelings to write and others I don't want to write. But great news: today was my last day as a middle-schooler! I hope my writing as improved form my first fanfic! Hope u like chapter 10! I am determined to finish this!**

No one should live in this mess. I guess I was wrong seeing as Jere threw himself on the bed and patted next to him for me to join. I wish he was a clean freak like-NO. I could not think about _him. _He shall not be named is not here. I didn't pick him. He was going to hurt me, but now I was felling like Jere's room could do more damage. Jere's not going to hurt me.

_6 months later_

Me and Jere ended up not going to collage, (he didn't go last year) so we both can live together at home. It's everything I could ever want. Oh, Conrad? I haven't seen him since we left the beach house. Anyway, enough about him. I went out to the store about an hour ago and just got back. **(A/N Sorry if this paragraph sounds a bit odd. I just wanted to get you caught up.)**

I unlocked the Jere's house (I'm living here too) and stepped inside. "Jere?" I called out to the silent house. "You home?" No answer. Weird. I started for the steps and stopped dead when I heard a noise. Is that a _moan? _I ran up the stairs and grabbed a broom to attack to intruder. The noises came from Jere's room and opened the door wide. Jere and some slut **(A/N sorry 'bout my language) **making out with only half their clothes on.

He didn't hear me open the door. "Jere?" My voice was barely above a whisper. It isn't real. It isn't real. _It isn't-_

"Belly?" Jere pushed the slut off and ran to me. "I didn't mean to! Belly!"

"NO!" My voice made him stop dead in his tracks. "I trusted you not to hurt me! I've been hurt too many times!" Swimming pools were in my eyes. "I hate you!"

I grabbed my bag and shoes and made my way out of there while Jere screamed something like this:

"I love you!"

"I"M SORRY"

"I never meant for that to happen!"

"Don't leave me!"

"Belly! Please!"

And I screamed this:

"WE ARE NEVER, EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER!"

I was crying, screaming, and hitting the steering wheel while I was driving away. I did what any child would do: I called my mother.

"Hello? Belly?"

"Y-you were r-right." I said in-between sobs.

"Oh, darling whats wrong? What was I right about?"

"B-both the F-Fisher boys." My voice broke. "They h-hurt me m-momma."

"Baby. Come home. We can fix this. Just let me help you."

At first I wasn't sure were I was driving to, but now I knew exactly were I was going: home.

**Hope you liked it! I had to make the Taylor Swift reference up there ^.^ sorry. REVIEW!**

**Or I will take your soul...**


	11. Chapter 11: I Know What To Do

Belly's POV

I'd been driving for about seven thousand years. Or at least that's how I felt. Mother was probably waiting for me. I was still crying because of Jere. My phone had 12 texts, 20 miscalls, and 5 voice-mails. This morning, I thought this day was going to go great like the one from the day before, and the day before that. I never thought it was going to end up like this. So full of heartbreak and sadness. Both of the boys I love ripped my heart in half, leaving me to try and pick up the pieces.

Mother was waiting for me at the house with open arms. I ran to her and sobbed in her chest. She hummed to me to try and calm me down. The next day, we were in the kitchen having some green tea. "Now, what did Conrad do to break your heart?" She asked me.

"He kissed Taylor," I told her.

"So? Were you dating him at the time?" Her tired voice asked me.

"No," my voice was barley above a whisper.

"Well, than. You can't be mad at him."

Then, I realized. I wasn't mad, or heart broken. I was just scared. Scared of him hurting me, so I went to the 'safer' option: Jere. Turned out he wasn't the safer option. Why didn't I see that earlier?

I got out of my chair so fast it could of been a new record if it was a sport. I ran to my car without any thought and drove off. I was almost there when the car suddenly stopped. Great, no gas. I got out of the car and looked up at the sky. The dark clouds started pouring out water.

"Great! That's just fantastic!" I screamed at the sky like it could hear me.

"You're going to get a cold if you stay out here," a serious voice came from behind me. I turned around just as Conrad gave me his coat. He started smirking once he realised I had on my pajamas. I started to srink inside.

"I was wrong," I looked into his eyes. "I shouldn't have left you I was scared you would hurt-"

Suddenly cold lips came crashing down on mine. "I love you, Belly."

"I love you, too."

My life couldn't have been anymore delightful.

**I might end my story here. I hoped you like it! Review! Also I changed my name back. If I do end this there will be another chapter saying thanks and commenting back on comments! **

**You should ~R~E~V~I~E~W~!~!~!~**

**~Summergirl660**


	12. Chapter 12: Thanks Everyone!

_Thanks for reading my story! If you want you can follow me on Tumblr (I-am-too-weird-for-you) I post random things. I'm sorry for not updating as fast as I wanted to, but I just don't wanna write sometimes. I really hope you enjoyed what my mind came up with. I do have other story's but I don't like them as much as this one. Bellow are all of the comments people wrote. I loved everyone of them. I tried to say different things. Review if you want. The comments go from the first review on this story to the last one before I uploaded this. Sorry if you wanted more, but I don't know what to write. My writing just starts out planned and then my crazy mind comes in like, "I'm here to fuck shit up." _

**Really good. Please continue (Chapter 1)**

Thanks! I hope you followed my story until the end!

**please continue! this is really good. please keep going with this storyline its really good i would love to see how jere and conrad both fight for her attention or which one shes gunna give it to (Chapter 2)**

Thank you! I really liked your advice.

**its crazy but its awesome i 3 it! (Chapter 3)**

I wouldn't say it's crazy, but whateva.

**I love this story! Update soon please! (Chapter 4)**

Glad to know you love my story :3

**please upload another chapter super soon! i love reading them! your doing a fabulous job! :) (Chapter 4)**

I wasn't sure how I was doing, so your comment really helped!

**Boooo she shoulda decked her! (Chapter 5)**

I couldn't stop laughing.

**I really love this story... update soon! (Chapter 5)**

Thanks for commenting this! It really made me feel better about my story!

**this is an amazingg story! i love reading them! and always get excited when it see that you updated, always makes me smile :) (Chapter 6)**

I loved your comment. It really made me feel so happy! I get excited when I see other people updated, so I was so excited to see your comment.

**Omg I love this story sad but really amazing xxx (Chapter 7)**

Thanks! :)

**Your doing really good! keep going! (Chapter 1)**

Thanks Emily (Shes a friend) Even though you don't know whats going on I'm glad you read the first chapter.

**i absolutely LOVE your story! i cnat wait until you update again! Hurry because i have to know whats gonna happen! :) (Chapter 7)**

And I absolutely LOVE your comment!

**i really love this story! your an incredible writer! and your doing an amzingggggg job! and i seriously do smile when i see that you have updated.. you always have a surprising twist to it! :) (Chapter 7)**

I wouldn't say I'm incredible writer, but I want to be! Thank you so muchhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm guessing your the reviewer from a little bit up? :)

**i dont just really like this story.. i love this story! great job! :) (Chapter 7) **

Thank you so much!

**Perfection (:(Chapter 8)**

If you want to see perfection just go look in a mirror! :)

**I like it.. but i would love it if you could have belly end up going back to the summer house and get together with conrad. it would be amazing. (Chapter 9)**

If only you knew...

**Continue, continue! This is amazing! (Chapter 11)**

Sorry! Re-read it?


End file.
